1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package and a fabrication method thereof, and in particular relates to a chip package having a through substrate via and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a chip package, such as a light detecting chip package or a light emitting chip package, light receiving and emitting are often negatively affected by a medium thereof (such as a glass). In addition, reliability of the chip package may often be affected by stress thereto. Also, when fabricating a chip package, a complicated patterning process is often needed, which increases fabrication costs.
Therefore, a chip packaging technique to reduce or solve the problems mentioned above is desired.